Kaiau
Kaiau was an Ali'i of the Menehune. Overview We learn about Kaiau in a story told by the Kahuna Hamaia. He was an ancient chief of the menehune, a strong Ali'i, one in whom the mana was strong. He was respected for his swift justice toward evil and his kindness toward those deserving. He was a fae of virtue and of even greater love of his people. One night, as he was wandering alone amidst one of the many grottos of the island of Kaua'i, he spied a maiden more breathtaking than any he had ever seen. Uncertain as to what she was, he watched her movements and actions, estimating her prowess as a warrior and her nature. While he had the interests of his people in mind, he soon grew entranced by her. For several nights he stole away to that secret grotto to watch the mysterious woman. Finally, one night when the moon was full and the mana was strong, she looked up at Kaiau and smiled. In that one smile, he was lost. They met secretly for many nights; she learned of his world and he learned of hers. Her name was Kaliandrana; she was one of the spirits tied to the Earth... a nymph... and the grotto in which he had discovered her was her home. He feared his people would not understand her or would fear her instead of accepting her as his mate. Many months passed, and both found themselves ill without each other. Kaiau would return to find her listless at night, while he remained distracted by day. Kaiau finally decided that he was ali'i, and his people must accept his choice of bride. His decision made, he brought Kaliandrana back to Moe'uhane. The people accepted her well enough, though not without some reservation. Several nights after the couple publicly declared their affections, they awoke to see a beautiful young woman with flaming red hair standing before them. Kaliandrana immediately bowed, recognizing this as Pele. She quickly instructed Kaiau to do the same. Pele bestowed a set of perfect coral rings on the couple, saying this was the symbol of her blessing of the match. She told them that as long as they both wore the rings, they would never be truly parted. The very next day they swore oaths to one another. The goddess Pele required her sacrifice. The menehune had chosen a mortal, a young, beautiful maiden, to serve that purpose. The young woman went to her death willingly, but this did not appear to fully please Pele. The mighty dragon showed her anger by loosing her fierce flame over the earth. In fear, the menehune turned against what they didn't know and drew their weapons against Kaliandrana. Kaiau tried to protect her as best he could as they both fled to her grotto, but the goddess' displeasure could be felt throughout the land. Once within the safety of her grotto, Kaliandrana drew upon her own mana to heal her beloved, closing the fatal wounds on his body. However, when she tried to heal herself, she fund she had not enough mana left... she died in her lover's arms. (This part of the story, as Hamaia tells it, is not quite correct. In fact, the two could not get to Kaliandrana's grotto and ended up in the grotto of Kukui, another nymph.) Kaiau never returned to the people who shunned his true love. The magical rings were never found, though many sought them. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 97-98. Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Menehune (CTD) Category:Legendary Fae (CTD)